How Carly Carmine Could Have Defeated Sayer
by Cosmic Crush
Summary: What if Carly Carmine had beaten Sayer in episode 37? Would it have made a difference?


**All right, I've decided to publish this one-shot in honour of my friend, Twilight Rose Witch who has started a 5D's story called, I was Akiza Izinski's Best Friend. Here is the summary:**

**My story begins in a city called New Domino City. I had no friends until I met a girl called Akiza Izinski. We both learnt that we were Psychic Duelists, but little did I know, this was the start of an adventure that would change my life, forever. This is the story of how I became Akiza Izinski's best friend, and how I became a Dark Signer because of it. KalinXOC.**

**So all you Kalin/Kiryu fangirls better read this Fanfiction like I am. Also, who else (besides me) thinks Kalin is sexy?**

**Twilight Rose Witch: I do!**

**You don't count! Anyway, I watched episode 37 and I thought that Carly could have won that duel, so here is what emerged from my mind. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Carly Carmine knew that she was doomed to fail her duel against Sayer. He was the head of the Arcadia Movement; she was just a lowly reporter who had yet to make her break in the media world.

The only reason she ended up in Sayer's office was because she was trying to find more evidence about the Crimson Dragon so that she wouldn't lose what little contact she had left with Jack Atlas. At least in some way, they would still be connected.

Sayer knew immediately that Carly Carmine would die, except to him she didn't have a name. She was just a rat, an inconvenience that could spoil everything he's built up over the past year. He just stalked into the room with his own personalised gold Duel Disk with red jewels. He picked up an ordinary Duel Disk that was plain silver with blue gems.

"So a little mouse did wander in, I thought you were working for Goodwin but seeing your reaction to that file, obviously not. Duel me and if you win, you might just make it out with your life." Sayer sneered as he threw the Duel Disk at Carly.

Carly caught the Duel Disk and started to list off several possibilities. She could run, but that seemed unlikely because he could use his psychic powers to overpower her. Or she could duel him and by some miracle she could win. Ever since her duel with Jack at the hospital, she had researched dueling more to impress him. Oh Jack, a sudden thought came into her head. Maybe one day, I can marry Jack and graduate from being a reporter, and then we could become the first Married Couple Duelist with our baby boy, she thought.

"All right Sayer, you're going to lose!" Carly slightly blushed before putting the silver Duel Disk on and activating it.

Sayer chuckled darkly at her determination, "You should have run when you had the chance."

This girl has no idea what I'm capable of, he thought.

"Let's duel!"

**Sayer: 4000**

**Carly: 4000**

"I summon Telekinetic Shocker (1700 attack/700 defense) in attack mode and I'll give you a chance by ending my turn. Let's see what you have little mouse." Sayer sneered.

A small, red monster that looked like an astronaut appeared; Carly thought it looked kinda cute.

Not like it'll matter, you only have one turn and that's it, Sayer thought.

"All right! I draw!" Carly's jaw dropped open as she saw that she had drawn Fortune Fairy Chee! It meant that her fortune would be 'super pinch' and it was the worst prediction she could have gotten.

I heard that when you duel a Psychic Duelist, you'll actually take real damage. I really hope that rumour isn't true, Carly thought before continuing with her turn.

"I activate Cup of Ace, so I flip a coin and if I get heads then I can draw two cards. If I get tails, then you draw two cards. Let's see if luck is on my side!" Carly grinned with a hopeful expression on her face.

An enormous gold chalice appeared on the middle of the field. A giant, silver coin flew out of it and flipped itself. Carly was crossing her fingers, hoping that luck was on her side for once. The coin landed on the floor with a loud thud; lucky for Carly it was heads. Sayer just brushed that unfortunate result off, it wasn't as if those two cards would make a difference.

"All right! I summon Fortune Fairy Swee (0 attack/0 defense) and I'll activate Unacceptable Result which lets me special summon another Fortune Fairy from my hand and I chose Fortune Fairy Chee (0 attack/0 defense). Now I activate Luck Loan which lets me special summon a Fortune Fairy with a level lower than one of my other Fortune Fairy's. I summon Fortune Lady Hu (0 attack/0 defense)!"

A blue, a brown and a green fairy appeared.

Sayer laughed at the three puny monsters, "0 attack points? Now you're just asking for me to beat you!"

Carly started to growl in anger, "Let's see how 'puny' they are once I activate Miracle Stone! All Fortune Fairy monsters I control gain 1000 ATK for each Fortune Fairy monster on my field. We're talking 3000 big ones for each of my fairies! Sadly I can't attack this turn due to Miracle Stone, but I'll end my turn with one face-down!"

The three tiny monster's immediately turned into giants.

This girl is an idiot, by getting rid of Miracle Stone; I can make her pathetic fairies turn back to 0.

"I summon Psychic Snail (1900 attack/1200 defense) in attack mode. I also activate Emergency Teleport to summon my Psychic Commander (1400 attack/800 defense) from my deck. Now its time for you to lose this duel! I activate Psychokinesis so by paying 1000 life-points, I can destroy one card on the field and I choose..." Sayer started before Carly interrupted him.

"Not so fast bub! I activate Magic Jammer, by discarding one card I can negate Psychokinesis, but you still lose 1000 life-points!" Carly jeered at him while sticking her tongue out at him.

**Sayer: 3000**

**Carly: 4000**

Sayer was instantly annoyed at what Carly had done. Maybe I underestimated this girl, he thought.

"I'll end my turn with one face-down and since I summoned Psychic Commander with Emergency Teleport, he get's removed from play." Sayer sighed.

At least my face-down is Telepathic Power, so if one of her Fortune Fairy's destroys one of my monsters, I can destroy the monster and gain life-points equal to its attack. That gives me one turn to figure out how to save myself, Sayer thought.

Carly was enjoying this duel. She, Carly Carmine, the girl who always had bad luck was winning the duel!

"I draw!" Carly had drawn Mystical Space Typhoon, which would assure her the duel.

"All right, I attack..." A sudden thought had hit Carly, Sayer's face-down card! What if he wanted her to attack? It's better to be safe than sorry.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Carly grinned as Sayer's calm face, turned into a look of horror.

No! She just destroyed the only card that could have given me a chance to win this duel! Sayer mentally screamed at himself.

"What's the matter Sayer? You look worried, now Fortune Fairy Chee will attack your Telekinetic Shocker!" Carly pointed at the named monster.

Fortune Fairy Swee waved her wand and a beam of brown magic digested the red monster.

**Sayer: 1700**

**Carly: 4000**

"Fortune Fairy Swee, attack his Psychic Snail!" Carly smiled.

Carly took delight with as her blue fairy, destroyed the ugly snail like creature.

**Sayer: 600**

**Carly: 4000**

"Now (I can't believe I'm saying this), Fortune Fairy Hu, attack Sayer's life-points directly!"

Fortune Fairy Hu used her green magic to attack Sayer with.

**Sayer: 0**

**Carly: 4000**

"All right! I won!" Carly jumped up and down from sheer happiness.

Jack will never believe this, she thought.

Sayer was as pissed as hell, how _dare _that girl beat him? He was the head of the Arcadia Movement, he was meant to be feared! Yet this stupid, simpering girl had beaten him. This would not do, he thought.

"You may have won this, but you're still going to die!" Sayer screeched.

Carly instantly stopped her celebrations, "What do you mean? I won the duel."

Sayer chuckled manically, "Do you think I actually give a damn? I only dueled you so that I could beat you and extinguish any hope you had. Now taste my true powers!" He exclaimed as he activated his Hinotama magic card from his deck.

An array of fire balls started to fire at Carly which caused her to back into the large, glass window. Carly was terrified because there were burnt patches of carpet. This wasn't a game; this was 100% real and Carly had no way to defend herself. She could only scream for help as Sayer summon Psychic Commander which large, balls of electricity at her.

The pain was excruciating and it didn't help that the recoil had slammed her into the glass window, leaving a large crack which could cause the window to break at any second.

"You'll n-never g-get away w-with this!" Carly stuttered in pain.

She couldn't even see the expression on Sayer's face because that last assault had knocked it off her face.

Sayer laughed, "You're death will be treated as 'accidental', Sector Security can't touch the Arcadia Movement, not as long as we know Director Goodwin's secret. Goodwin is regarded as being the one who built Satellite, but that's not true, Goodwin is a genuine Satellite born. Now farewell little mouse!"

Carly gasped as she found out the information that would make her career; to bad she wouldn't be able to publish it from her grave. Sayer summoned his Psychic Snail which used its electrical powers to attack Carly, as well as giving it enough force to break the window and send her spiralling to her death.

Several images passed through her mind, all of them were of Jack, Jack and Jack. Carly's last thought was, I won that duel.

* * *

**Sayer is such a sore loser! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and what are you going to do after reviewing this?**

**Jamie: Call Ghostbuster's!**

**Hazel: Go shopping!**

**Ally: Save the world from Dark Signer's?**

**No, no and no! You go to Twilight Rose Witch's profile and read and review: I was Akiza Izinski's Best Friend.**

**Now goodbye and if you're interested in other 5D's fanfiction's then check out: Only Hope Shines Bright and Bonds Beyond Time and Space which are all of my creation. **


End file.
